Schwächste Stelle, Stärkste Herz, verflucht Kind
by ahnikagee
Summary: Rin, born weak, had extreme heat damage in the back of his head from an inability to hold Satan's flames. The half-demon is forced to learn the hardships of life from a young age, trains, and faces several problems. After unsheathing the sword, it seems like he could live normally, but his birth was a forbidden one, and he will have to fight harder than ever to do any simple thing.
1. Chapter 1: Birth

The night held harsh snow, the wind whipping at a man who held two infants close to him. On his back was a red cloth holding a sword, straddled to him as if it held a life. Which it did.

Shira gazed at the two children, his eyes misty. The first one had not been born demonic, its eyes squeezed shut in a attempt to block out the wind. If anything, this child, in Shiro's eyes, should have been given the blue flames.

But his red gaze fell upon the weak, frail child. Its colbolt blue eyes were open, staring at him, almost challengingly. The Paladin adverted his gaze, clutching the two closer to him as he ran threw the snow. He truly did not know what he was going to do with two twins, babies at that. Shiro had never raised children, let alone _demon_ children!

He so badly wanted to pull out a cigarette, but he could just see the disapproving look given to him by-

Well, everyone really.

After he sealed the weakest's power into the sword, Mephisto ditched the three. Shiro wanted to have given Yuri a proper burial, but the two children began to shake violently. For kids with fire in their veins, the sure couldn't handle the cold.

The blue-eyed child began to shake again, Shiro desperately tried to hold him closer. A idea popped in his mind, forcing the Paladin to stop and unbutton his long exorcist coat.

The wind hit him hard, freezing him to the bone. No wonder these kids were shaking, nothing could live in this cold. Shiro pulled the infants into his coat, buttoning it back up around them.

His body heat easily helped warm them up, and vice versa. Hand still straddling them, Shiro began to run into the direction of the cabin, stopping every moment or so to check or adjust his grip.

The two kids he held was what he was sent here to kill, yet here he was worrying for their lives.

_I bet if Shura saw me now she would laugh_, Shiro thought depressingly. He felt a small hole trip him from underneath the snow, forcing him to stumble. One child cried out in fear, the other staying completely silent. Glancing down, he saw the weak child's mouth open in a silent wail. He seemed as intrigued and confused by the lack of sound as the Paladin was, opening his mouth experimentally.

It's twin began to cry loudly, while the demon-child made no noise. Shiro quickly unbuttoned his coat-yet again- and couched down, kicking some snow out of the way. He held the infant out in front of him, his red eyes full of worry.

The strong kid cried even louder, kicking its little legs and arms in anger. But the blue-eyed one made no noise, opening its mouth and trying its best. It began to move its arms and squirm around, but-

He never moved below his hips.

"Shit." Shiro deadpanned, leaving his coat open and running even faster to the cabin where had Yuri lived. A small snowman demon tried to block his path, but with a few words it disappeared.

Shiro had no time for anything, he had to figure out what was _wrong_.

His gut told him that this wasn't how it should be playing out, something was wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

Shiro ran faster, the cabin just peaking the horizon. One infant's cries and hits of rebuke could be felt, while only a weak fist that tapped his shoulder came from the other. With every breath, it grew weaker.

Sprinting, he burst through the door. He ran to the bed, placing the two children on it with as much care as he could with his shaking hands. While the first began to cry, it looked like a normal, healthy baby.

The second one had it's mouth open in its silent wail, its striking blue eyes wide. The upper half of the baby looked strong, normal.. but... right at its hips, any fat he could have had was nonexistent. The skin clung to his bones, no sign of muscle at all.

The child shook its meaty fists in protest of leaving the warm body of his foster father, but unlike it's twin, it made no noise.

His legs never moved.

Shiro hoped this wouldn't mean anything bad.

Shiro knew this would mean something bad.

And it did.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagnosis

_And it did._

While Yukio learned easily how to talk and walk, Rin would stay sitting in a strange position, his limp legs dragging behind him.

It wasn't hard to see that something was wrong, and as much as he hated the idea, Shiro had to take him to a doctor. Carrying the limp three year old to the clinic earned some odd looks, and even Yukio could see this.

"Daddy?" He asked, experimenting what actions his words brought. Shiro ignored the small boy, his grip tightening on Rin.

Rin mouthed the same words, 'Dad? Watz goin on?' Due to the inability to talk, both Yukio and Shiro learned how to read his mouthing expertly. A summer breeze blew on them, Rin squinching his eyes in protest. Shiro quickened his pace, causing Yukio to try and follow. But the boys little toddler-legs exclaimed 'NO!' and he tripped on a small stone.

Yukio proceeded to bust out crying, grabbing his scrapped leg with both his hands. Shiro stopped, throwing his twin over his shoulder like a bag, freeing one hand to pick up Yukio.

Yukio slowed to sniffling, his green-blue eyes wide. Holding him on his back piggy-back style (With one hand and Rin facing his twin) Shiro proceeded to run, both children secured on him expertly. Dodging around other people, he earned several glares.

Shiro only could hope that the doctor would say Rin could walk, that he would talk just a little later than other children. He knew it was a pipe dream, but he still held onto the little hope he had. The Paladin truly loved both children, but with each day he began to worry for the mute one even more. The boy glanced at his father, confusion swimming in his brilliant blue eyes.

Shiro's eyes widened, no, his son would not be mute, he would be fine. If possible, he picked up the speed to the point that he nearly passed the clinic. Skidding to a halt, Shiro jogged inside the entrance.

The receptionist was a old lady, a pair of glasses sitting on the end of her nose. "Name?" She croaked, fingers poised over the keyboard.

"Shiro Fujimoto, I have an appointment for-" Shiro glanced at his watch, which was easier said than done since it was holding Rin in place. "Now, actually"

The lady typed in a few words, the clacking of the keyboard echoed through the room.

"Room 308." She grumbled, pressing a button that opened the door to the rooms. It gave a long creak, before the wooden door swung open, Shiro nodding slightly before walking into the long hallway.

"Three-Oh-Eight." Yukio parroted, glancing at the numbers above the rooms.

"Two-Thirty-Five." He read, moving his position on Shiro's back to read the number's.

Yukio pulled himself forward, staring his foster-father in the eyes.

"Run, go fast. Help Rin." He said, a stoic face that seemed unnatural for a three year old child. Shiro nodded in acknowledgement, taking much longer strides than needed. A couple left room '246', glancing at the twins with a worried face. Doctors and patients bustled around, all giving strange looks to Rin, who returned it with three times the power.

"Two-Ninety-Four. Faster." Yukio said, one hand on his twin's blue-black hair.

Shiro picked up the pace, his red eyes glancing at the numbers worriedly. A doctor noticed this look, glancing at Rin. He made a small, sad, sympathetic noise,

"Three-Oh-Eight!" Yukio cried triumphantly, squirming out of his fathers grasp to throw open the door. Inside was a table covered in paper, a sink and a spinny chair. Shiro padded in, letting Rin fall onto the paper as Yukio scrambled up next to him. Yukio used his tiny hands to support his brother, making sure he wouldn't fall backwards. Shiro closed the door gently and sat next to the Okumura twins, his eyes tracing the smallest's legs.

Shiro knew something was wrong, maybe its because he was half demon? Should he have taken him to an exorcist healer instead of the normal doctor? Before he had a chance to change his mind, the door swung open yet again to reveal a tall man with short black hair and a lab-like coat on.

"Hello, I am Doctor Neji, and I'll be checking on 'Rin's' ability to talk and walk. May I see his legs?" The doctor demanded in a surprisingly strong voice. He sat down in his chair, wheeling himself over to Rin.

Pulling up the oldest's jeans, the doctor made a bark-like sound of surprise. Any part of the boy that was visible had strong muscles, probably from not being able to walk, but his legs lacked any fat or muscle. When the doctor touched it, he could only feel bone.

"Can you feel your legs?" The doctor asked Rin, who simply shook his head. Rin pulled up his foot, holding it up and dropping it limply.

'Not normal' he mouthed to the doctor, who was to engrossed with the boys legs to read.

After a few moments, the doctor began to pulled and poke the boys legs. After a few minutes of silence, he grabbed a needle from the cabnet and held the boy's legs expertly.

Shiro winced slightly, but Yukio watched Doctor Neji's hands move with such expertise that he could not take his eyes away. The doctor atttempted to draw blood, but seemed unable to find any vein.

Shiro watched in horrid knowing, he knew something was wrong.

"I will need to take Rin for some CAT scans of his head." The doctor announced unexpectedly. Shiro jumped lightly, but Yukio narrowed his eyes.

"Why? I thought he couldn't walk, why head?" He asked in his high-pitched voice. The doctor smiled sadly at the twin, ruffling his hair and he picked up Rin.

Rin opened his mouth in protest, pounding his tiny fists on the doctor's back. Shiro hoped that Rin wouldn't break any bones, he knew he could. Thankfully, the doctor seemed unaffected. Rin locked eyes with his foster-father, full of fear and confusion.

"He might have something wrong with his head that affects his legs. Its a very slim chance, but better safe than sorry." The doctor replied. With that unhappy note, he pulled Rin away from his family and walked out of the room.

Both Yukio and Shiro stayed still, both practically holding there breaths. They waited on the desk for what seemed like ages.

"Will Rin be okay?" Yukio asked quietly, fiddling with a small toy. Shiro looked at it a little closer, realizing it was Rin's favorite, a small chain with clay beads that spelled out 'BROTHERS.' It seemed horribly misspelled, making it more like 'BRETHRZ' but it still held the same sentimental value. Shiro let his hand fall onto the youngest's head, ruffling his hair again.

"I hope so." Was his curt reply. They both sat in silence while they waited for the two to return. Yukio had a large amount of patience on hand, because it was an hour later that the pair returned.

"May I speak to you alone, Fujimoto sir?" Neji asked, setting Rin onto the table. His brother lept over, bombarding the twin with questions while he supported him.

Shiro nodded, walking outside the room and into the one next door. It was like a duplicate of the first room, but it was slightly larger.

Neji sat down on the table while Shiro remained standing.

"Is my son alright?" He demanded finally, tired of the silence. Neji looked up, surprising the Paladin with teary-eyes.

"It seemed that when he was being formed in the womb, either being with the twin or having sick-blood in his veins, it must have damaged the part of his brain responsible for speech and damaged the bottom of his spin, cutting off what little nerves there where and forcing there to be no development with muscles or veins or anything. Thankfully, it didn't damage anything else, but.." Neji pause, letting the information sink into the father.

Fujimoto's breath hitched, his head lowering. "But what?" He asked shakily, his hand quivering.

"Rin Okumura can never walk or talk."


	3. Chapter 3: Demon Encounter: Age 5

**A/N: In the diary some things are misspelled. It is like that on purpose! Proof reading chapter 1-2: Finished! No problems, any you see are actually meant to be there.**

**Poor Rin, I feel so bad.**

**Maybe I should do something nice...**

The small five year old boy awoke to the bottom of a cot, realizing how much it sucked to be bottom bunk. His brother claimed his legs wouldn't work right, but he seemed fine to himself. He might not be able to climb up to top bunk, but it was better than being pitied like a drowned kitten.

Bottom bunk sucks.

Turning over, Rin faced the wall opposite to where he woke up. A small leather-bound book sat there, gleaming lightly as the first rays of sun peaked through the window. Rin pulled himself upwards, being careful not to shuffle the covers as much as to wake up his brother. Grabbing the book, Rin flipped to the first page, where a sharpened pencil laid tucked into the corner.

Shiro had bought the book for him a few weeks ago, saying it was good if he vented his 'unhappiness' out on the 'diary' other than 'good people.' Rin remembered vividly when the two older boys he beat up where picking on Yukio. They were **not** good people, quite the opposite in fact. They got beat up by a kid who was in a wheelchair and never said a word.

Wimps.

Rin chewed on the eraser for a moment, his eyes focusing and defocusing. He let his gaze shimmy upwards, a foot dangling over the bed showed his brother was not awake quiet yet. He finally put the pencil to the paper and began to write.

_Day 1: 4/16/2001_

_This sucks._

_Dad said I should get a stupid diary so I did'nt gEt mad at kids, but EvEn after I beat Em up he wasnt that mad at mE. HE said i might havE hurt my-sElf. HE says I should study likE Yukio and not gEt mad at kids. HE said i would brEak my lEgs EvEn morE but i dont rEmbEr brEakin Em._

_I guEss i will study now._

After about thirty minutes of writing, the little boy gazed at his masterpiece. He ran his fingers up and down the pencil etched paper until he felt that he was satisfied with his work.

Stifling a yawn, Rin brought the book down onto his lap.

And Yukios face was right behind it. "Hey, hey." He grinned.

Opening his mouth in a silent scream, Rin leapt backwards and threw the book on his brother's head. It bounced off and Yukio lept onto the floor, holding his head close.

"OW OW OWWWWWW! I was just gunna help you into your wheelchair! Ow!" He cried, shaking back and forth in a slight comforting motion to himself. Rin immediately felt bad, shifting forward so he was sitting in a prayer like position, and then he dragged himself forward. Both his legs where the right 'length,' but it was still horrifying to see. The skin clung so tight to the bone you could see where it connected and what the shape of it was.

Rin let his limp legs stay limp as he gave his brother a big hug. Trying to remember some sign language he learned, Rin signed his brother 'It's ok, not hurt bad.'

Yukio nodded lightly, standing up and leaving his brother on the bed. He clutched his head with one hand, padding over to a folded up wheelchair. Sadly, the family was too poor to afford any good wheelchair for Rin, but he never minded. Yukio grabbed both handles and threw them outwards, expanding the chair.

It was a light brown with dark brown spots that Rin had worn down. The wheels where once a shiny silver, but now they were dull with a light rust. It rustled gently as he pulled it to his brother's bed.

Rin simply lifted his arms up, his eyes glaring at his brother and himself for the need for help to_ get up_. Yukio obliged, his arms wrapping around the younger's armpits as he walked his twin over to the wheelchair.

Depositing him in the chair, Rin sighed lightly. He glanced at his brother, anger falling into his eyes.

He hated pity, he hated needing to get help. After he fell into the chair, Rin swatted off his younger twin's hands, taking the wheels and thrusting them to the door.

He tried. A loud crash resonated through the church, the beggining morning ceremonies getting interrupted unsurprisingly. Shiro calmly pushed up his glasses and continued.

Rin grumpily let his brother sigh a very Yukio-like sigh, and help him back up.

"Rin.. you need to be more careful." His brother breathed, the words nearly not audible. Glancing around, Rin was surprised to notice fear in his eyes, a tiny tear at the corner of each.

His fear was easily replaced with anger, pure rage. Not him to, not more pity!

Silently, he wheeled his chair away from his pitiful brother, anger coming off of him like waves. A few preachers noticed, snickering or looking sadly at the five year old. No boy should have to live like that, but he did. They, for once, fell silent, returning to the chores they had to do. A light squeak came from the kitchen, signaling that the little boy had slipped slightly on the wet, freshly mopped floor.

Rin grabbed a small granola bar, scribbling on a sticky-note before storming out of the room. He needed fresh air, and if anyone got too much on him, he could beat them up.

He also_ might just_ have stolen his father's pocket knife.

Just a big _maybe_.

That leans towards the _'I did'_ side.

With a _passion_.

Sounds legit.

Rin threw open the door, it automaticly propping itself open for him to go outside. A breath of fresh April air hit him, making the corner's of Rin's mouth twitch upwards. He closed the doors not-so-discreetly and began to make his way to the side-walk from the back of the building.

Easier said than done. The grass was not so wheel-friendly and took a few attempts to get over. After reaching the sidewalk, the disabled boy began to wheel in whatever direction he felt like, realizing quickly he was heading to the park. A man who passed by Rin gave him a pitying look, a little mumble of 'Poor parents.'

Like it was his fault he labored his parent! Scoffing lightly, Rin let the wheels glide over a stone and fall onto the park grounds, no longer on the smooth sidewalk. A few minutes of movement, but after a bit Rin had made his way to the swingset. He remembered when his father brought him here, and he still did, and would swing him around. It served as a wonderful stress reliever, to let someone do the movement, to fly like a bird.

He eyed the chains warily, like a bird chained to a pole.

_Or a demon to a sword..._

Wait, what? Rin blinked as the thought fled, leaving him with a slight memory of something strange popping in his mind. Shaking his head slightly, Rin put his hands firmly on the swingset bench and pulled himself up, his legs dangling in the air. Carefully as possible, Rin moved himself onto the swing and used his arms to move his limp legs to get himself swinging.

It was a sad sight.

Rin peacefully closed his eyes, enjoying the few minutes he spend swinging in silence of nothing but a car roaring past.

A sudden rustle brought him out of his solitary, forcing him to pry open his eyes and wish he didn't.

In the bushes to his right, a teenager with a dyed electric green mohawk was staring right at him. His mouth was salivating like a dog, his eyes wide and the pupils contracting into narrow slits. _What... the hell?_

"Young master..." The boy hissed, stumbling forward. Rin's eyes widened, opening his mouth in a silent scream of terror. Frantically, Rin pushed himself off the swing hoping he would land on his wheelchair, but failed and ended up on the floor.

Scrambling backwards as fast as the mute boy could, he could only watch helplessly as the teen advanced. The boy got on his knees, a wicked smile spreading across his face.

"You can't see us yet, can you my brother?" He grinned, his long nails ently running up and down the poor limp boy's legs. Rin stayed frozen in fear, shakily pulling out the pocket knife he stole. The handle was a gold-like color, the metal gleaming its mean silver. A slice in the right place could end a life, but the boy seemed not to care.

His nails- no, claws- hovered lightly over his skin, before impaling itself into the fragile skin. Rin screamed a bloodcurdling scream, in other words opened his mouth wider than ever before, and used the small pocket knife to impale the boy.

With a sickening crunch, the knife embedded into the electric-green haired boys back, but it like a minor scrape to the kid. His smile widened and he used his claws to move upwards, a loud tearing sound from bone and skin breaking beneath the claw.

And Rin, the poor boy, could no longer take the pain. Eyes closed, mouth open, the boy passed out in front of the demon, who frowned slightly at the deadweight suddenly on his shoulder.

"Young master is weak, his powers still sealed.." The demon boy hissed, his claws retreating from the bone and leaveing a bloody message on Rin's face for all to see. Rin cried, his sleep fill with pain, and the demon payed no mind. Claws sharper than ever, he pushed them into the half-demons face.

And slowly wrote.


	4. Chapter 4: Hospital of Emergencies

"Rin Okumura: Age 5. Found out of his wheelchair, unconscious, with the words "PRINCE" carved into his face with what seems to be a dull knife. It has been five days since this happened and you mean to tell me he is _still_ sleeping?"

A muffled noise from the other line confirmed what the man had been thinking quietly, the operator slowly putting the phone own and setting it on speaker. Moving his wheely chair, he slid over to the work-computer, files of patients that were treated at the hospital open and flashing. While from the other line there seemed to be some noise, the operator didn't care much. His main focus was on the child, 'RIN OKUMURA' he clicked into the search bar, bringing up dozens of files.

_This kid liked to get into fights a lot_, mused the man silently as he clicked on each report. Broken nose, leg, dang, this kid had more of a fighting life than he did and 'Rin' was only five!

The man silently wondered why such a kid was in a wheelchair, before he came across the last report. Staring at it, his eyes widened.

'Extreme heat in back of skull, causing swelling and cutting off development of vocal cords and certain tissues in the legs. Legs lack any muscle tissue and only seem to have skin, bone, and veins for blood circulation.'

_Holy_... The man leaned back in his chair, ignoring the rapid breathing on the other line as he began to read his medical report. The kid seemed to be better at mouthing that sign language, couldn't _walk_, and beat people up. Geez, what kind of life did he live? Clicking on the most recent medical report, he nearly regretted it.

Nearly. Curiosity was too strong. Pictures of the poor boy was shown, his own blood dribbling down from the split eyelids and the jagged, cut-out lips. It seemed like most of the scars would heal within a year or two, but there was only so much one could do with spilt eyes and lips.

Digging a little deeper, he sighed in relief as he read that the knife barely grazed his eyes, not causing blindness but the kid would surely need some contacts or glasses. His nose was twisted at a strange angel, but in the report it said that it was set in the right place.

Freezing up, the receptionist read and reread the next report. 'Due to rapid blood loss, swelling in the head might impair thought process or cause a coma. Disabilities such as-'

The man stopped reading and slowly wheeled back to the phone, conveying the information and how terribly it was needed for him to bring Rin to the hospital, _now_.

"Coma?!" The father- no, Shiro, squeaked, his voice going embarrassingly high. The man didn't judge, his voice was high enough it could be mistaken for a girl himself. If Rin was in a coma, he might be to late to stop any more problems from the swelling.

After a few frantic moments Shiro hung up, going to get his other son ready and picking up Rin, as the receptionist quickly ran down the long hallway to prepare a room.

Just in case, he kept a operation crew on standby. He might have been overreacting, but something seemed off to him. The doctors did not protest as they went to prepare a station, remembering that Rin was allergic to a certain type of anesthesia and cutting of any supply of it, cleaning the equipment.

The door was thrown open, a small boy with big glasses running after his father who carried a limp body of the five year old in question. In room '003,' several professional doctors stood gathered around. Shiro rushed into the room, gently laying the limp five-year-old on a table.

With a horrid buzzing sound the table began to slid into the wall, going into a CATscan to see his brain. With the already known issues, the doctors were prepared for anything.

The receptionist stood next to the twin and father, who both stood silent and stoic. The twin silently grabbed his fathers hand, who squeezed it in return.

Silence was the main sound, deafening over the light roar of the scanner as it swirled around Rin's head. The receptionist unconsciously held his breath, hoping his fears were not confirmed.

A loud mumble from the group of doctors who stood in a adjacent room flew threw the air. The results were in and the receptionist was more anxious than he ever remembered. Shiro and he remaining son stood silent, each holding their breath as the listened in, catching scraps of the conversation.

"-no, it won't-"

"-if he is-"

"-maybe not-"

"-how do we tell them?"

Finally, they seemed to agree on something and a single doctor in a long, white coat hurried out. She stepped over to the receptionist and whispered his worst fears to him.

"Take him to surgery!" Hirko, the receptionist, declared. His eyes where teary and blurring everything. A light sob behind reminded Hirko that the boys twin was here, but he had no time to sugar coat it.

"Save the boys life!"

* * *

><p>The team was made of doctors all ranging in different fields. The moment Rin opened his eyes he was met with bright purple ones that spelled out 'crazy.'<p>

"Oh, good! Your awake! Can you tell me how you're feelin- oh no, how rude of me. Can you sign it to me?" The woman said in a hurried manner and Rin briefly thought that he did not know of his strange ability to see such depth in a person's eye or voice. His eyes flicked to a small piece of drool that dribbled down her chin and he decided once and for all the woman was insane.

Flicking his fingers normal required little effort, but now as he tried only one hand responded. He blinked in confusion and tried to move his other hand, but it sat like a limp sack of meat. He tried again to move his arm, realizing in sudden fear that the couldn't feel past his shoulder blade.

Touching a limb that he had no control over was not a new concept for Rin, but this time it seemed grossly wrong. He tried, tried so hard! He never deserved all this! Gently, Rin poked his limp arm with his left hand- damn it, he was right handed!- and felt a warm feeling like when he held the old man's hand, he felt his own pulse quicken as his breath hitched.

Slowly, he tore his bad hand away from the limp one and began to sign to the crazy woman. Crazy or not, a lab coat meant that they would stop the pain and fix him, right? Rin realized that while they fixed his broken nose, arm, and leg, they never honestly fixed his legs or speech.

A small thought trailed from the back of his mind and stopped his hands mid-sign. _When was the last time I thought this... intelligently?_

Shaking his head to dismiss this disturbing thought, he continued to sign to the overly eager woman.

'I can think clearly and still can't move my legs, but for some reason my right arm can't move and I can't feel it.'

The woman blinked rapidly before hurrying out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The strangeness of the situation hit Rin like a ton of bricks and he sat up- as hard as it was with one arm and no legs- to looked around.

He seemed to be on a metal table, strange robotic arms with sharp knives attached to the ends were folded on the wall. Besides him was a IV, pumping a mysterious fluid into his non-functioning arm. The table seemed cold and sterile, and a spinning chair alike to the one found at doctor's offices sat next to him.

If he had been in a operation, the woman would have been wearing a mask to prevent any germs from her mouth touching the deep wound and infecting it. Somehow, Rin knew this. He pondered how exactly he knew this, but came up blank. Noticing several others things were strange, such as the strange splits in his lips when he ran his tounge around it. Whenever he blinked, a small part of his eye still could see out, as if his eyelid was broken in different places. His left eye, when closed, had a long cut right down the middle, a small bit of dried blood on the underside that scratched at his eye, making it red and impossible to close that eye.

He also seemed to have a memory gap, so he sat quietly trying to sort out everything he knew. His name was Rin Okumura, his father- no father figure, was Shiro Fujimoto. His twin brother was Yukio, who was a bit of a comical nerd, with the average glasses (though now it seemed like he needed glasses as well) and a big dream with a small ego. His last memory that he felt he could get was his brother bidding him goodbye as he left the monastery... with a pocket knife?

Geez, what was he thinking?

Glancing back at the door with a forlorn expression, the small boy quietly scootched forward and tugged off the IV drip. It was probably water in it, and he didn't really need water. He watched as the wire dangled to the floor, a steady drip of water coming from the hole. His bad arm began to bleed, but without any feeling there Rin found he really didn't care.

Reaching around, the boy began to feel at his back. He was pretty sure he had surgery, so he decided to check for holes. Rin let his arm slid on his pale back, feeling a lack anything- but scares- and deemed himself safe to lie back down. Before he did so, he pulled up his shirt and looked at his chest, making sure there was no unknown cuts there. His limp arm flopped out of the way.

A sharp pain at the base of his skull shot threw Rin, causing him to gasp and snap his head back into a normal position. His shirt fluttered down as he felt the bandaged hole at the back of his neck, right above his spin.

A slight squeak sounded a new visitor, and Rin turned to see his brother who smiled so brightly it looked like his face was going to split in half. With his one good arm, Rin made it look like he was open to a hug that Yukio gladly returned by leaping onto the table and hugging his twin. Shiro smiled lightly at the two twins.

Now a days, he nearly forgot this adorable seen was two half-demon sons of Satan himself, but that thought never even passed his mind. Shiro just hoped Rin would live long enough.

A small coal tar floated over, squealing as it was batted away simultaneously by both twins.

Shiro felt all the blood drain out of his face and knew that life was going to be a lot harder from now on.


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Eyes

**I've been sick lately and some jerk thought it would be funny to spray cologne in my mouth, which burned my throat. My voice is suddenly really quiet and I hope it won't last, and my throat is sore. So I stayed home and have nothing to do but write! You guys are lucky, cause I got some inspiration and chapters will begin to flow in!**

**Dont expect this to be a short 20-30 chapter story, its going to last as long as I can make it {(0_0)}**

"What's that creepy thing?"

"Its a demon, Yukio."

'Why is it stalking us?'

"Its evil, Rin."

'Can you specify exactly why it decided to be evil? Demons are intelligent creatures, why did they pick a wrong side?'

Shiro stopped walking and crouched down to look at his year 6 son. His big blue eyes were hidden behind glasses, random splits in his eyes and lips but no scars anywhere else from the incident. Rin stopped wheeling his chair (Which is very hard with one hand) and stared at his father, an unknown intelligence shining behind the normal-looking glasses.

"Some demons are good Rin, okay? Being a demon doesn't make one evil, its just some are." He stated matter-of-factly.

Thankfully, confronting two five year old boys about things they were seeing wasn't as hard as he thought, and because he had claimed demons were real from day 1, it wasn't so hard for the boys to understand without understanding what an exorcist was.

"Other kids can't see demons, but because you two were special and can. One day once you're older I'll teach you how to kill them, okay?" He had said. Rin had let a big smile on his face, oblivious to the fact he didn't know _why_ they were special.

Yukio, however, narrowed his eyes. "Why are we different? And not them?" He had questioned, ignoring the scalding look from his foster father.

"Don't you remember? You two where melon children!" Shiro had barked, watching his other son open his mouth with glee. Yukio had sighed lightly, his eyes downcast. Avoidance wouldn't last very long.

With a little sigh, Shiro ruffled his disabled son's hair and stood back up. He walked behind the chair and took the handles, no protest from Rin. The odd family continued to walk on the sidewalk home from school, trying to ignore the small goblin that hobbled after them.

* * *

><p>Rin's blue eyes gazed the strange store they were in, each shelf packed with a different color. His father was speaking with the owner, asking about several things for Rin.<p>

The boy used a small controller that was by his left hand to robotically move the chair. It had been his seventh birthday present, one that Shiro had saved for many years for. It looked like his old chair, a leather seat and metal wheels, but on one armrest was a joystick for Rin to be able to move the chair himself. The strange thing: Rin couldn't find a gear or wire in his seat, the only clue was strange ruins written across the handle.

He had asked his father about it, who easily avoided the question and laughed it off.

Rin snapped back to the present, glancing at a shelf full of dark, black colors. For some reason he felt drawn to it, and quickly moved himself over. A couple that stood nearby move out of his way as he selected a perfect color, a silver grey pair that seemed to speak to him. Placing the container in his lap, Rin moved back to the desk where his father was in a heated argument with the owner.

"-he's too young!" The own cried once Rin was able to listen. Shiro seemed to snap at this, putting both his hands on the counter and moving forward.

"He needs this!" He yelled at the owner. Rin silently dropped a container between the two arguing adults and watched both jump with surprise. The owner inhaled sharply, before bowing and taking the box away.

Both Shiro and his son waited for a few moments before he returned with a mirror and the box, his eyes shadowed lightly. Dropping both products in front of Rin, the man moved to make a payment agreement with his father.

Shiro hastily followed the man to the cash register, pulling out a credit card and swiping it through. Rin silently opened the box, pulling out a small container that was filled with a water-like liquid. Opening it, he touched one clear film with his finger and felt it stick lightly. The mirror was self-supported, so all he had to do was tilt it downward.

Shiro calmly watched his bank account file down to double digits, a 769 yen blinked on the screen. Flinching at the smirk on the owners face, he moved himself so that his face was right in front of his.

"Refills for the next 50 times?" He questioned in a dark, low voice.

"Yes, prepaid. Don't worry, Shiro, you'll go broke if you don't start working harder. An eight year old like that still needs to be fed." The owner replied before stalking away to help some other poor customer. Turning around with a huff, the Paladin worked his way over to Rin, who had his back turned to him.

"Do you like it Rin?" He questioned, facing his son head on.

Blinking his new, black-silver eyes, Rin smiled before signing to his father: 'These are the perfect contacts, thank you!' Both son and father smiled began to move outside the shop, getting ready to go home to an over-excited Yukio who had no clue what color contact his brother picked out. Shiro felt happy, as if things were looking up for Rin for once.

Neither noticed the tall lady in a open coat and shorts following them, the red tattoos holding a seal much like the one on Rin's wheelchair. She shook her head, sighing quietly.

_What are you doing, Shiro? Why?_


	6. Preview

**Hey! The next few chapters are going to be loooonnnnggggg and a loooooonnnnnnggggg wait, so I am shoving a preview of the next two or three or whatever chapters in your face to rekindle your love for this story so you will continue to read it. **

**Since I already got over half a hundred on my other story, I shall be evil and try this: I will release the next chapter once you get the follower number on here to fifty. (If its done by then) **

**Im evil! MUHUHAHAHA! Andddddd... should I make Rin's life even worse or not? I feel like maybe a blind Rin would be fun to write. -more evil cackling-**

Rin let his hand fall onto Yukio's leith shoulders, who couldn't help but feel the calloused touch in it. Rin... had been slowly dragging himself out of there lives, little by little. Yukio had no idea what he had been doing, but silently lifted his boney legs and began to bandage them, purposefully ignoring how the slashes looked like it was inflicted by a knife... but they were too long, too deep. He just wondered silently who he was with that had begun to hurt his little brother with a _sword_ this badly.

Once he was finished, Rin plucked up a bloody cloth and tied it around his neck in a strange way that made it into a _perfectly_ folded cravate. With an air of importance, his shoulders down and his head high, Rin shrugged himself back into the wheelchair and began to make his way out of the room.

The poor thirteen year old hoped this had nothing demonic to do, how could he cover for his brother any longer if what he was doing was the one thing they were banned to do: be an exorcist?


End file.
